


Bohatier drabble

by Izvin



Category: 10th Century CE RPF, Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Kolekcia Bohatier | Bogatyr Series - Juraj Červenák, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Былины о Богатыре | Russian Bogatyr Byliny
Genre: Alans, Alienation, And the reason Volch is among characters twice is that Koščej identity developes only later, Anger, Arabian, Archery, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, AxE, Battle, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Boats and Ships, Bodyguard Romance, Buyan, Byzantium, Campfires, Caucasus, Cheremis, Christianity, Coughing, Courage, Curses, Deathseeker, Decisions, Dignity, Domestic Violence, Doom, Dragons, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatimid, Folklore, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, History, Horseback Riding, Identity Issues, Illnesses, Kiev, Kievan Rus - Freeform, Manipulation, Memories, Morality, Multi, Permans, Psychological Trauma, Punishment, Rain, Relief, Resentment, Revenge, Scars, Scout - Freeform, Sea Monsters, Seduction, Sicily - Freeform, Singing, Slavery, Sneaking, Straits - Freeform, Summer, Sunrises, Surrogate Son, Suspicions, Swordfighting, Tales, Training, Tresspassing, Umayyad, Vikings, Waterfall, mercenary, risk, shards, thoughtful
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Sbírejí se mi i drabblata na různé sady slov s tématikou Červenákova Bohatýra, takže tady je máte. Možná budou i slovenské kapitoly.
Kudos: 3





	1. Ej, orlíku (Mikula zpívá a Volch přemýšlí)

**(Sada slov –** růžově, ostřílený, medvěd, výšinách, podobně, vítězem, králík, zpět **)**

Králík se nad plameny táboráku pekl pomalu, tak se rozhodl zkrátit si dlouhou chvíli zpěvem. Nadechl se, zavřel oči a zpustil.

_„Ej, orlíku, orle, co ve výšinách plachtíš,_

_kampak se, kampak se to tak náhlíš?_

_V poledne belasé, v zore růžové,_

_tam kde kráčí udatní mužové._

_Krásné divy najíti._

_V bouřlivé poledne, v krvavé zore,_

_tam kde čeká nás bojové pole._

_Mrzkou havěť mořiti._

_Ej, orlíku, orle, co ve výšinách vládneš,_

_co když, co když řeknu ti, že padneš?_

_Nevrátíš se radši zpět?_

_Nevrátím, nezaleknu černé půlnoci,_

_srdce vítěze mi takhle poroučí.“_

Když oči opět rozevřel, setkali se s usměvavým pohledem zelených, podobných malachytovým krystalům.

„Vždycky užasnu, kde se v tom medvědím těle bere ten slavičí hlas.“

„Tys taky pln překvapení.“

Odpověděl Mikula a zkontroval večeři. Sláva Mokoši, konečně byla hotová a tak se pustili do jídla.

„A věříš tomu?“

„Té písničce?“

Volch přikývl. Mikula přestal obírat maso ze své porce a zamyslel se.

„Hmm... Nejsem zrovna ostřílený válečník. Z Dregovičských močálů jsi mě vytáhl teprve loni. Ale zatím jsem neměl nutkání zdupkat před bojem, i když mě obcházely obavy. Taky jsem ale nestál před jistou smrtí. Najít odvahu by se ovšem mělo dát i bez vítěznosti.“

Černovlasý čaroděj pokýval hlavou zahleděn do plamenů.

„Já přemýšlel nad jiným pádem. Jinou půlnocí.“

„Mluv jasněji, bratře.“

„Jestli by cenou za vítězství bylo přijetí něčeho... Temného... Co z toho podstoupit?“

Mikula se podrbal na hlavě.

„A bylo by to pak ještě vítězství, Volchu?“

„Hodně záleží na konkrétních možnostech.“ Zvedl zrak od ohně, zahánějíc chmáry.

„Ale nejspíš ne. Zazpíval bys ještě něco? Něco veselejšího.“

„Třeba tu s píchající slámou?“

Uškrnul se.

„Jo, to bude ono.“


	2. Špatný pocit (Kterak Svjatoslav osudně riskoval i přes Sveneldovi protesty)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuhle mám i v historickém drabblu.

**(Sada slov -** Čumák, zbraň, pěst, les, svrab a neštovice, šerý, cizinec, smotat **)**

Na řece budeš zranitelný."

"To na souši taky, ale delší dobu. Už více nesmím ztrácet čas."

"Gosudare, vážně mám z toho špatný pocit, nevracej se přes Slavutič."

Podíval se na Svenelda, starýho vlka, se kterým hnulo jen máloco. Ten studený čumák teď měl zatnuté pěsti a v obličeji šero obav. Svjatoslav nadzvedl koutek úst.

"Tak špatný pocit, říkáš. Jeden by si myslel, že konečně bude důvod pookřát."

Rozpletl prsty složené na břiše, zvedl ruku i jal se počítat.

"S koncem zimy se krajina otevřela a my už nemusíme dál hladovat tady v této zpustlé cizině."

Přezimování na ostrově Berezan je stálo hodně. Horší ztráty, než ve válce. Dospělo to do stádia, kdy i koňská hlava stála půl hřivny.

"Jdeme do Kyjeva a máme mírovou smlouvu s Byzancí."

Sveneld si při poslední položce na seznamu dobrých zpráv odplivl.

"Důvěřovat jim je jak bratříčkovat se se svrabem a neštovicemi. Smlouva je hezká věc, ale ti psi je využívájí k tomu, aby s ostatními vypekli."

Přikývl, již bez úsměvu.

"Já vím. Je to jejich oblíbená dvousečná zbraň. Slíbili bezpečný průchod a zajisté se na nás nevrhnou, ale císaři Janovi nic nebrání v rozdmýchání útočních choutek v někom jiném. Kandidátů je celý les a sekera ke kácení se nám jaksi otupila. Proto chci být zpátky co nejdříve."

Všichni muži už chtějí být doma. A u Peruna, on je tam dovede.


	3. Ten den (Danilo, Suchan a nepřítomná Kostroma)

**(Sada slov –** růžově, ostřílený, medvěd, výšinách, podobně, vítězem, králík, zpět **)**

Oháněl se sekyrou a byl s ní tak smrtící, že chvílemi zahanboval i daleko ostřílenější spolubojovníky. Krev se mu pěnila bojovým zápalem i nedočkavostí. Dnešek byl vyjímečný.

Vytrhl zbraň z něčího hrudníhu koše, uhnul před bodnutím oštěpu a pak sekl jeho majitele do hlavy. Jak se skácel, rozlévaje kolem narůžovělé kousky mozku, Danilo spatřil před sebou hotového obra. Ruce podobné medvědím tlapám svíraly masivní zakrvácený kyj a zvedly jej do výšin jak peříčko. A on si pomyslel: _Ano, teď to konečně přijde!_ S výzývajícím výkřikem se vrhl vpřed.

Světe div se, byl rychlejší než dopadající rána. Pocítil jen závan větru a jak se jeho ostří zabořilo hluboko do protivníkova boku. _No tak, zkus to znovu!_ A válečník se nevzdával, s rykem se po něm zahnal. Instinktivně ukročil zpět, pryč z dosahu, aby pak tnul po silné paži. Pak do krku. Řev zeslábl. Okolitá řež taky. Vytřel si horkou krev z očí a rozhlédnul se. Prostranství se opravdu vyklidňovalo. Kyjevané vítězili a nepřítel ustoupil za obrannou linii valu a palisád.

„Zatraceně...“

Pohlédl na umírajíciho muže u svých nohou a něco se v něm vzedmolo. Nakopl jej. A znovu.

„Ses! Nemohl! Víc! Snažit?!“

Kolem probíhajíci Suchan se při něm přistavil.

„Co blázníš? Kostromu takhle nezavoláš.“

Podíval se na něj.

„Ani bych neměl muset! Dnes je ten den. Přesně ten, ve který mi před rokem vzala rodinu...“

Hlas se mu zlomil a znovu si musel protřít oči. Na rameni ucítil povzbudivé stisknutí.

„Pojď, vyduříme ty králiky z jejich nory a třeba ji potkáme tam.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bohyně smrti je Morena, to se ví a co jsem se dočetla, tak Kostroma se váže spíš k jaru, ale když v knížce postavy zmiňují Kostromu v téhle souvislosti, tak se toho držím.


	4. Ty taky (Koščej brnká Aljošovi na struny)

**(Sada slov -** Čumák, zbraň, pěst, les, svrab a neštovice, šerý, cizinec, smotat **)**

Na dobrou noc pohladil svého koně po čumáčku, a pak se vrátil k teplu kolem ohniště. Bohatýři se postupně ukládali k spánku a zanedlouho se kolem ozývalo pomalé odfukování a pochrapkávání přehlušující i zvuky lesa. Aljoša dál civěl do skomírajících plamenů. Rukou mimovolně zajel k jizvám po popáleninách. Zvrásněná kůže ho ještě pořád krapet udivovala a očekával, že zabolí spolu se vzpomínkami.

"Lituješ toho?"

Zaznělo ze šera ochraptěle. Zvedl zrak k původci zamotanému do kožešiny. Díval se na něj ponad ohnivé jazyky, které se mu odrážely v očích. Aljoša složil ruku a sevřel ji v pěst.

"A ty?"

Muž naproti obešel hůř. Místo pouhé poloviny hlavy, bídně zhojené rány pokrývaly celé jeho mrtvolně pobledlé tělo, připomínaje težký případ svrabu a neštovic. Dračí šťávy stejně zhoubné před zapálením jako po něm. Když ne víc, jen jiným spůsobem. Strašlivější zbraň než řecký oheň.

"Byl to můj nápad."

"A já se přihlásil dobrovolně."

"Tak jako teď."

"Ano."

"Někdy se hlásíš jen proto, že můžeš. Výtečný to způsob jak předejít rozkazování. Stejně jako když pořád odbíháš. Aby ses utvrdil, že obojek je doopravdy pryč."

Takhle nad tím nikdy nepřemýšlel. Teď ovšem zapřemýšlel, o čem by se mohl chtít uvtrzovat mluvčí. Jak moc byl cizincem v těle přítele?

"Vychutnávám. Po letech otroctví je svoboda o tolik sladší."

"Jako sen."

Zašeptal ten druhý a Aljošovi z nějakého důvodu na mysl vytanuli slova přelud a noční můra.


	5. Pevně (Išora se loučí s Rotavarem)

**(Sada slov -** silné, překvapeně, vlaštovky, zůstali, obloha, inteligencí, nábrežia, neochotně **)**

„Bohové s tebou a naším lidem. Nechť vás na cestě domů Mamont ochrání před Vakulou.“

Dívali se na sebe a pak ji najednou sevřel v náručí, až překvapením vyjekla. Rotavarovo objetí bylo bolestivě drtivé, ale přitiskla se k němu blíž a stiskla zuby, aby se nezachvěla nebo nevzlykla. Oči měla obrácené k obloze. Z její modři přecházel zrak. Proháněly se po ní vlaštovky - černočerné, drobounké a měké jak ona, ale nepolapitelné. Moci tak vzlétnout mezi ně...

„Drž se, dceruško.“

Zašeptal a jí do očí vhrkli slzy. Stiskla víčka k sobě, aby je zaplašila.

„Budu.“

Nejraději by takhle zůstala, schovaná v silných rukou, teple vlčí kožešiny na jeho ramenou a obklopena laskavou vůní. Byl však čas odejít. Slyšela, jak ustali zvuky nakládání a nastupování do člunů. Na nábřeží už stáli jen oni dva – náčelník Permanů a jeho dcera provdána za vůdce Čeremisů výměnou za mír mezi jejich kmeny.

Měla dost inteligence, aby chápala nelehké rozpoložení, v jakém se ocitli, nutnost tohodle kroku. Otci nic nezazlívala, ikdyž ji jen ze samotného pomyšlení na Vargana, jeho pohrdlivý pohled a surové doteky, svědila kůže. Teď zaslechla i zvuky nespokojenosti a netrpělivé kroky za ní. Ne, nikdo ji odtrhávat nebude. Tohle musí učinit sama. Nedá mu příležitost donutit ji, nakládat s ní jako s věcí i tady, při rozloučke s jejími soukmenovci a otcem.

Jen neochotně, ale rázně odstoupila. A stála pevně, když sešel k vodě a stála pevně i tehdy, když Permanské lodě zdobené parožím zmizeli za ohybem řeky. Daleko těžší bylo obrátit se k davu Čeremisů a vykročit zpátky ke Kokšaze.


	6. Volně (Kterak Samson učinil volbu vstoupit do družiny)

**(Sada slov** – dnes, hromské, vystupoval, spravedlivý, omdlel, bezbarvými, kolo, město **)**

Chyběla mu jednoduchost a otevřená krajina. Cařihrad byl skvostný, město měst a člověk hledající přiblížení k Bohu v něm našel spoustu příležitostí. Ale pro něj se pomalu stával ubíjejícím až na omdlení. Spletité úklady, zdlouhavá ceremoniálnost, hromské protokoly, nedotknutelné osoby, zdi, zdi, zdi. Proto uvítal rozkaz doprovázet patriarchu na sever, do povodí Slavutiče. Do Kyjeva.

Vystoupal na dřevěnou ochozi a díval se, jak se bezbarvé šero trhá v paprscích ranního slunce. Zářivé kolo se zvedalo nad bledá mračna na severovýchodě a ty v tu chvíli připomínali horský masiv Kavkazu v jeho domovině. Líně se kroutící řeka s vratkými bárkami odrážejícimi se od plovoucích mol a rovinaté stepi a háje kolem byly zcela jiné než pastviny, kde kdysi střežil své stádečko, ale něco z toho klidu pocítil i tady.

Ticho narušily pomalé kroky a šuštění roucha. Odtrhl pohled od obzoru a předepsaným úklonem pozdravil patriarchu. Polyeukt mu pokynul.

„To je v pořádku.“

A zastal vedle něj a rozhlédnul se.

„Taky jsem si přišel vychutnat poslední výhled.“

Dnes se totiž vracejí do Byzancie. Samsonovi unikne povzdech.

„Tohle je skrz naskrz barbarská země.“

Zaostalá a zároveň přímočará a otevřenější. Dýchalo se mu zde volněji, ikdyž byl křesťanem obklopeným pohany.

„Naše Helena,“

jméno, které zdejší kněžná Helga přijala, když ji Polyeukt v Cařihradu pokřtil,

„to má zde s obracením na víru a spravedlnost těžké. Přesto, tyhle končiny mají cosi do sebe. Stejně se ale těším na návrat.“

Pak se obrátil k němu.

„Zato ty vypadáš sklesle.“

Samson sklopil oči.

„Raději bys zůstal.“

Znovu je zvedl a pohled opětoval.

„Ano.“

Patriarch zamyšleně pokýval hlavou.

„Snad je to povolání od Boha. Křesťanský voják by mohl být Kyjevské kněžné k ruce.“

I přiložil tu svou na jeho rámě.

„Pokud tě budou ochotni přijmout do služby, a byli by blázni, kdyby řekli ne, máš mé požehnaní opustit císařskou gardu, synu.“

A s těmi slovy se Samsonovi začalo dýchat volně doopravdy.


	7. Střípky (Zrození Baby Jagy)

**(Sada slov** – Jednání, přáli, támhle, jediná, potřeboval, těžký, očích, otci **)**

Skrz vlny rozkoše pronikl hromový rachot, zvonivé třísknutí a, jak se v zděšení podívali nahoru, dvojí zlatavý záblesk a ostrá bolest. I přes strašlivé bodnutí v hrudi, které ji srazilo do trávy, zaslechla zraněný výkřik svého milence. Smrtelného milence.

„Sjudbeji!“

S námahou se zvedla a spatřila jak se zlatovlasý mládenec skroutil a přes prsty přitisknuté k očím mu prosakuje krev, střípek božského jantaru jatřící pohledný obličej. A támhle za ním samotný Perun – těžká blesky jiskřící sekyra v ruce, temná bouře v obličeji a blížil se rychle jak liják. Bolest-nebolest z druhého úlomku zabodnutého mezi ňadry, vrhla se vpřed, aby Sjudbeje zaštítila.

„Otče, nech ho!“

Hromovládce zastal.

„Byla vyřčena kletba. S hojnou obětí. V posledním výdechu velkého válečníka a mého věrného uctívače. Ten, jež Vjatka zradil a odsoudil k dlouhému utrpení musí nést důsledky.“

„Nezradil! Jeho myšlenky jsou čisté. Doopravdy si přál co nejrychleji přinést svému vládci léčivé vody. To já jej přiměla zůstat zde!“

Protože byl tak neodolatelně láskyplný a obratný.

„Nemělas ho sem ani pustit! Smrtelníci na Bujan nesmí.“

Křikl až zaléhalo v uších, ale v ní se místo bázně vzedmul vzdor. Jak chránila Bujan, jala se chránit i šlechetnost, jež ji tak chytla za srdce.

„Pak by nesplnil slib za jehož nedodržení ho teď trestáš. Jaká je spravedlnost v takovém jednání?“

„Neměl právo slíbit to, co patří pouze bohům.“

„Pro jediný hrdinský skutek se pořádek světa nezřítí.“

Vládce bohů přikývl, ale v tom gestu byla hrůzná tvrdost.

„To rozhodně ne. Protože jej opět nastolím. Ránou, která dopadne na vás oba.“

A pak vyřkl svůj rozsudek, jí vzal božkost a Sjudbeji lidskost a jako příšery je vyhnal živořit do studených temných močálů. Tolik k vznešenosti a dobrotě. A tak si zvykla na temnotu, zvykla si brát bezostyšně a neohlížet se na nic.

Pohled do horečnatých zelených očí je jak pohled do zrcadla. A ví, že jejich majitel rozeznáva ji. A oba dva ví, že z toho nemůže vzejít útěcha, neboť tyhle odrazy jsou složené ze střepů a umí jenom říznout.


	8. Pookrievanie (Blahodárny vplyv Iľjov na mrzutého Jegora za prítomnosti skaziek Kolyvana)

**(Sada slov -** Poznáte, vlkodlak, srozumitelný, druzí, uzlů, ohrožení, trvalo, dobroty **)**

„Zlepšuješ sa, synak.“

Zachechtal sa Jegor, keď Iľja šikovne vykryl jeho výpad na rameno a ešte ho aj odrazil tak, až sa mohutný bohatier zatackal. Druhý by sa už váľal na zemi.

„Mám dobrého učiteľa.“

Pousmial sa mládenec a ťal Gnevom po Jegorovom kolene. Ich zápolenie trvalo ešte hodnú chvíľu, kým sa dočista nezošerilo a Svjatogor nezavelil k skončeniu o poznanie udýchanejší, než jeho mladý zverenec.

Sadli si do trávy. Pofukoval vlahý nočný vietor a od vatry kúsok opodiaľ doliehal Mikulov spev, čosi o krotení pekných Slavutičských rusaliek, ak Jegor na diaľku dobre rozumel. Tu sa od bohatierskeho hlúčiku vydelil jeden vysoký štíhly bojovník a zamieril k nim.

„Hej, Muromec, vravel si, že chceš počuť ten príbeh o vlkolakovi čo ohrozoval pútnikov v Krivičských lesoch. Počkal som kým skončíte, ale všetci sú už nedočkaví.“

Iľja rezko vstal.

„Už idem, Kolyvan.“

Tu však náhle zastal, obrátil sa a napriahol ruku k Jegorovi.

„Báťuška, pridáš sa?“

V žalúdku akoby sa mu čosi zauzlilo. Pozrel na svoj meč Smerť. Dlhá ostrá čepeľ a jantárová hlavica – skvostná práca Carihradských majstrov, čo sa len tak blyšťala odrazmi plameňov. Mal by sa pri ňom dôkladne pomodliť, zanedbávať Boha nerobilo dobrotu. A potom rovno uľahnúť spať, ak nechcel byť na úsvite ako požutá handra. Čakal ich ešte riadny kus cesty k bilärskému begovi. Čosi v Muromcovej tvári, v nádejajúcich sa modrých očiach ho však primälo pookriať. Prijal podávanú ruku.

„Ech, dám tomu šancu, tiež ho nepoznám.“

Rozjímať bude zajtra.


	9. Vychutnávat (Dovádění Semiry a Kasigyra)

**(Sada slov** – zdatností, drahý, nevěstě, hnědé, Všechny, konce, dochází, nohou **)**

Dva koně se tryskem hnaly trávnatým svahem řídce porostlým keři. Nohy se jim míhaly jako křídla kolibříků. Šedý oř s Alanským válečníkem se probíjel kupředu, ale pak jeho protivnice pobídla svého hnědáka do ještě prudšího tempa. Rychle prokličkovala mezi několika cédry a pak v plavném skoku překonala příkop s říčkou. K vysokánské skále s vodopádem dorazila první a nadšeně zavýskla. Tohle bylo už její druhé vítězství tohle léto. Zlepšovala se. Její společník u ní zastal o pár úderů srdce později.

„U Vastyrdžiho, Semiro! Jezdíš jako...“

„Jako Soslan?“

Z příběhů všech bájných Alanských hrdinů měla nejraději ty jeho.

„Jako blázen.“

Namítl, ale viděla, že se nezlobí doopravdy. Ohníčky v jeho očích prozrazovaly, že si projižďku, která se změnila v krkolomné soupeření v zdatnosti, taky užil. A díval se na ni s jistou hrdostí, která ji příjemně šimrala. Zasmála se. I jemu trhlo koutky, ale pak potřásl hlavou.

„Vážně. Mám tě chránit, ale ty mi v tom vůbec nepomáháš. Jestli by se ti něco stalo, draze bych zaplatil a co víc, nikdy bych si to nemohl odpustit.“

Seskočila z hřebce, pohladila jej a za odměnu mu nabídla jablíčko z brašny u sedla.

„Nic se mi nestane. Učil jsi mě dobře, Kasigyre. To mě ochrání.“

Pak došla k hučící vodě napít a zchladit se. Následoval ji.

„Bohové s mužem, který se s tebou ožení.“

„Tsk, tsk... Co když to nakonec budeš ty, veliteli?“

Jeho úsměv posmutněl.

„Víš, že bych si to přál. Ale ty už jako nevěsta slíbena jsi.“

Zamračila se a odvrátila pohled. Ano, čekal ji politický sňatek. Pak pohodila hlavou.

„No vdaná ještě ne a kdo ví, co přinese budoucnost. Do tý doby...“

Nedořekla, přistoupila blíž, on taky, vzal ji kolem pasu a políbil. Do tý doby budou vychutnávat přítomnost toho druhého.


	10. Temnoty temné (Kterak pouze Išora uměla vyjít s Koščejem a pak i tomu byl konec)

**(Sada slov -** Hodil, klasické, životě, vypravit, ebenové, ztichlým, zřejmé, vyžaduje **)**

Krev. Vykašlává krev. Znalosti nabyté ještě za předešlého života mu hučí v hlavě v litánii klasických příznaků, příčin a předpovědí. Plíce to zřejmě nejsou, ale zabít ho to může stejně.

„Jdi... Pryč... Jegore...“

Vyráží mezi rezavě bolavými křeči a prošedivělý válečník se nakonec vypraví ven. Když se záchvat utiší, Koščej sebou bez dechu hodí zpátky mezi kožešiny. Šedivé světlo zastíní ebenově černé vlasy, jak se nad něj nakloní Permanská princezna, jeho spolu-zajatec, spolu-uprchlík a mstivý spolu-strůjce přetažení Permanů z Čeremiské strany na Varjažskou.

„Není rozumné je odhánět.“

„A dráždit... Se navzájem... Je? Jsou mnou... Znechuceni.“

„Spíš tebe žere, že tě vidí takhle.“

Pokrčí rameny. Nemůže popřít, že s Išorou to je snažší. Spojenci ve vnější křehkosti a vychytralém odhodlání.

„Neberou mě vážně.“

„Neděláš jim to snadné.“

Ano, jeho svárlivost se chytá každé záminky, ikdyž je únavná. Přetéká touhou škrábat a kousat. Hlavně zdánlivou dokonalost a nabubřelou omezenost.

„Ale především o tebe mají starost.“

Spíš lítost. Pochybují o něm (A mají důvod?).

„Chtějí ti pomoct tak jako já.“

Ne. Ne jako Išora. Chtějí zpět Volcha a ten je pryč. Navždy. Bez ohledu na to jak moc se někdo bude dožadovat starých časů. _Tys jej neznala, nestojí mezi námi. Vidíš mě a zůstáváš kvůli mně._

„Hlavně ten zrzavý.“

Mikula. Taky jej vidí. Líp než ostatní. Po té hádce, kterou měli mimo dohled zbytku bohatýrů rozhodně.Proto je nejrozezlenější. Loni vše zanechal kvůli Volchovi a teď je zde pouze Koščej. Jegor jej zajisté bude přemlouvat k soudržnosti a dobré víře a uspěje, protože Mikula má měkké srdce, ale i to přejde. Nesnesou se. Kdysi Mikulova přítomnost pohřbívala to, z čeho se později zrodil Koščej, hlouběji do spánku. A teď, když je probuzen a Volch v zapomnění, vše, co na něm měl Volch tak moc rád, v Koščejovi vyvoláva... Bouři. A on se teď potřebuje soustředit na jiné věci. Nesmí... Nesmí utonout. Pokroutí hlavou.

„Nemůžou. Neví jak.“

_Pokud někdo ano pak ty. Pouze ty._

O několik dní později se choulí ve zrubu a šum deště místo jeho kašle prořízne Mikulův zpěv.

_„Temnoty temné_

_zastřely mi zrak,_

_vlásky mojí věrné,_

_či snad bouřný mrak?“_

Ebenově černé vlasy se mihli vzduchem těsně mimo jeho dosah jednou, při přepadu, a pak podruhé, ve snu, když i bez magie cítil Išoru umírat. Ne, nebude na to myslet. Minulost je pohřbena a nic z ní nevzejde a on nesmí utonout. Ne po tom všem. Něco na něj čeká, tahá ho kupředu a on toho dosáhne. Je to předurčeno. Jen to zbývá. Obrátí celou svou pozornost k budoucnosti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verše o temnotách temných jsou z Dračí carevny. V knize je napsáno, že Koščej na nic a nikoho nevzpomínal, neboť minulost pro něj ztratila význam, ale tomuto nešlo odolat. Takže v mém podání vlastně zacouval a rozhodl se nevzpomínat, ikdyž ho to svádělo. Išora mu rozhodně za vpomínku stála později, v poslední kapitole.


	11. Medzi Skyllou a Charibdou (Bragi a Ratimír na Sicílii)

**(Sada slov –** blouznil, ještě, představit, zrnka, čekal, kázeň, storočie, nevzhlédla **)**

Veslá sa rytmicky zabárali do vody, plavidlá leteli vpred ako šíp, slaný vietor vyostroval zmysly a aj tu na juhu akoby v ňom bolo počuť výskot valkýr. Ani oni sa už zrejme nemohli dočkať drvivého stretu a krviprelievania. Fátimovci a Umajovci si už nejakú dobu navzájom naháňali lode a vypaľovali prístavy a dnes to malo vyvrcholiť bitkou, ktorá prilákala aj Grékov a žoldnierov v ich službách.

„Daj sa mi svete, to mi už len je nepriateľ. Berberi sú mizernejší námorníci než ženy a ostatní regrúti zas neukáznení a pri prvej príležitosti prevliekajú plášte. Tie kalifátske ich omínajú.“

Skonštatoval Bragi a odpľul si ponad bok lode, zatiaľ čo sledoval približujúce sa flotily.

„Možno, ale tá úžina sa mi vonkoncom nepáči.“

Ratimír ukázal mečom na priestor medzi Sicíliou a Kalábriou.

„Na Rujane máme podobnú a more je tam zradné akoby mu dáka baba počarovala.“

„Ty tie čarodejnice vidíš úplne všade.“

„Ale aj ten Grék s vypichnutým okom, Calix, mi o tom rozprával. Vraj sú tu zakliate príšery Skylla a Charibda a hádaj čia je to robota. Jednej bosorky. Ten príbeh môžeš považovať za blúznivé predstavy, ale zrnko pravdy na ňom bude. A je ním to nebezpečenstvo – ak sa neroztrieštiš o kamene, hrozí ti stiahnutie vírom. To sú stáročia námorníckych skúseností, Halvorsson.“

Ryšavý Varjag sa zamračil tým smerom. Tiež mal už čo to splavené a musel uznať, že to bolo pomerne nevzhľadné miesto. Prikývol.

„Tak ich tam skúsime zahnať ešte skôr než oni nás.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len tak mimochodom Fátimovci ten boj pri Messinskom prielive vyhrali. Počiatky ich námorných síl boli naozaj všelijaké, ale v tomto bode už boli úspešní asi rovnako často ako nie. A v 956 to Marianovi Argyrovi, ktorý sa spojil s Umajovcami, natreli. Bragi sa občas proste sekne. Viac na https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Al-Hasan_ibn_Ali_al-Kalbi prípadne na https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marianos_Argyros


	12. Šípy (Iljova a Aljošova tímová práce)

**(Sada slov –** ukrýt, nejlepší, ruka, pozdě, bolest, dál, stála, nechává **)**

„Hlídka.“

Zašeptal Ilja a napřaženou rukou zastavil Aljošu. Přikrčili se za trnkovým keřem. Oni dva a Samson v různych obměnách dělali průzkumný oddíl, neboť měli nejostřejší smysly. Aljoša byl navíc nejlepší lukostřelec, Samson zas stopař a Ilja se vyznal v lese a ač robustnější než jeho druhové, taky se uměl plížit.

„Vždyť jsme tudy jeli před chvíli.“

„Ještě pořád jsme příliš blízko Kokšagy.“

„Úkryt je hned za tou skálou. Jestli...“

Pozdě. Jeden z mužů si něčeho všiml a upozornil ostatní. Pětičlenná skupinka se pustila k místu, kde čekal zvyšek družiny.

„K čertu...“

Sykl Aljoša a bleskově vyškubl šíp z toulce a napřáhl. Střela hvízdla a jeden zvěd sebou se zachrčením plácl na zem. Polekané zahučení, pak dva Čeremisové vyrazili ke křoví a třetí zamířil vlastním šípem ponad jejich hlavy. Byli jen pár kroků od sebe a proto Ilja, zručnější s čepelí než s lukem, tasil Gnev a vrhl se na ně, zatímco Aljošovi přenechal ty opodál. První se sotva rozmáchl sekyrou, už mu rozpáral břicho. Na zem se vyvalila střeva. Vzduchem se mihly šípy. Druhý sekl po Iljově hlavě, ale Muromec ránu zachytil, pak zkroutil meč a muže přebodl.

Zbylý Čeremis se mezitím vrátil ke koním, na jednoho vysedl a teď už mizel za ohybem stezky. Ilja upustil Gnev a hrábl do vlastního toulce. Aljoša z povzdálí napochytře vystřelil znovu, ale hrot pouze uvázl v koňském stehně a jezdec dál unikal. Zvěd navíc sklouzl ze sedla a přitisknut k boku oře, kryl se jeho trupem. Ilja, jež na něj ještě viděl, zamířil. Nebyl kdovíjaký střelec, ale teď nesměl minout. Pokud by jim utekl, za chvíli by měli za zadky celou tlupu hrdlořezů pořádajících hon. Vydechl, tětiva zadrčela, lesem prolétlo bolestné zaržání i lidský výkřik.

„Matička boží. Proklál jsi oba dva.“

Vydechl Aljoša, když došli k mrtvolám.

„Tvé zbraně musí být vážně dar od bohů.“

Jen za jakým účelem.


	13. Čierna zášť a vyjúci hlad (Koščej sa odviaže pri návrate do Kokšagy)

**(Sada slov -** Potichu, Sám, Zamotat, obraz, závěrečnému, Krása, Nesmrtelný, Ucházel **)**

„Je nesmrteľný!“

Och áno, treskúci mráz sa preň stal pohladením, žeravosť ohňa bozkom a ich vlastné sotva uchádzajúce i ulúpené oceľové zbrane sa na ňom lámu ako zle vypálená hlina. Nič nemôže preniknúť striebristými šupinami. A nič nemôže odolať jemu.

V odpoveď zavrčí, vysunie tesáky, ostne a pazúry a znova sa dá do jatok. Tryskajúca krv a bolesť zmiešaná s neveriacou hrôzou, kŕmi sa obomi, o to krajšími o čo pyšnejší a mocnejší bol ich majiteľ. Toho najspupnejšieho si necháva na záver.

Náčelník. Ešte v jeseni si naň odpľúval, naň i na ňu a teraz pred seba strká ostatných a uteká. Zastaví ho tesne pri východe z paloty, rozpára a vyvrhne presne ako si žiadala a keď zamotá prsty do jeho vlasov a zvráti mu hlavu dozadu, znovu vidí jej tvár, počuje posledný výkrik a cíti snový závan ducha unikajúceho jemu z dosahu. Mstí sa za seba i za ňu i za tucet ďalších vecí a aj mu to povie. Pomsta je to jediné, čo zostalo. Hlavu, ktorú by jej inak zložil k nohám, odhodí do kúta, keď sa nalogá krvi. A tým by to mohlo skončiť. Kmeňoví vodcovia sú mŕtvi. Má ale dosť? Nie, on už nikdy, čierna zášť v jeho žilách ďalej búši, hlad zavýja. Prekročil hranice, za ktoré sa nešlo vrátiť a ostávalo len hnať sa vpred, víťazstvo a zmar za víťazstvom a zmarom, až na vrchol.

Obráti sa k príchodzím, ktorých privolala panika v náčelníkovom dome a keď sa pokochajú tým utešeným obrázkom, čo im tu pripravil, vrhne sa aj na nich. Prenasleduje ich von, do noci, cez uličky a húštinu a do chatrných dreveníc, v ktorých sa chcú schovať pred vraždiacim démonom. Matne vníma vzďaľujúce sa mysle niekoľkých utečencov, ale tí ho nezaujímajú. Len nech roznášajú zvesť o jeho vyčíňaní. Dnes si vystačí s tými, ktorých nájde vo vnútri osady. _A tú vyčistím dôkladne – do poslednej duše._ Väčšinu necháva naposledy bliknúť na zemi medzi ich vnútornosťami a končatinami, tie mladé si berie pre seba. Jeho mágia si ich pýta nástojčivejšie, než jeho telo krv.

Napokon opäť osamie, široko ďaleko žiadna ďalšia svieca ľudského vedomia a tie, čo plápolali tu, zhasnuté, pohltené žiarou v jeho vlastnom vnútre, vonkajšie ticho proti búrlivému hukotu a strhujúcej striebornej piesni v ňom. Zdvihne tvár k mesiacu a zhlboka dýcha, až kým sa nevráti kryštalická rozvaha.

Keď ju opäť skloní, na vrchole nízkeho kopca tesne za palisádou zbadá črtať sa proti nebu skupinu šiestich jazdcov. _Bratia._ Aj na túto vzdialenosť vníma odpor, ktorý sa v nich vzmáha po tom, čoho svedkami sa stali, hoci súhlasili, že s touto hrozbou sa trebalo porátať. Necíti trpkosť. Veď mu patria, či sa im to páči, alebo nie. Také smiešne ľudské pocity už prekonal. Zuby zatína akiste len z predošlého vzrušenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Žeravosť ohňa bozkom - dostala som takú chuť scénam z južnej výpravy, kde si zjavne užíva dotyk horľavín ako grécky oheň a ropa, pridať aj trošku iný nádych. No, I have no shame. :D  
> I'd also say he literary burnt when fusing with Zirnytra's scale.


End file.
